UNhappiness Of The Song
by Mouka
Summary: Amaba la musica, le hacia sentir, vivir, recordarle lo infeliz que era... La musica era su dosis diaria de tristeza, y eso de cierta manera, lo hacia feliz.../¡Mi primer Fic al fin! ¡Sean Buenos! Dedicado a cierta Revolucion.


**¡Que Tal Fanfiction!**_ He aqui mi primera historia ;D Con la que debuto en esta web, y espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y me digan si sirvo para esto o no._

Nota:_ **Apocalyptic Revolution**; solo me queda agradeserles por haberme escuchado, y disculparme el echo de que no pude comunicarme con ustedes, un problemita que surgio._

_Sin mas..._

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me perteneces, si no a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los he tomado para crear divertidas historias al entretego de las masas, sin fines lucrativos, y por el mero gusto de hacerlo._

* * *

><p>Unhappiness Of The Song<p>

_By_

_Madoka_

Las mañanas brillaban con gran fulgor en la ciudad de Tokio. Un lunes mas amanecía, un lunes más de tener que asistir a aquel prestigioso colegio del que todos hablaban. No era como si no le gustara estar ahí, solo que los lunes, se eran pesados.

Los rayos solares entraban a duras penas por las cortinas grisáceas que colgaban de la ventana, en una habitación verde oliva, un tanto desordenada, y con muchos, que decir, discos por doquier, pósters, y unos audífonos que resaltaban en un pequeño escritorio de madera, repleto de papeles y libros.

-¡Buenos días ciudad de Tokio! Son las seis en punto. Hoy lunes 29 de agosto empieza un brillante y soleado día de escuela para muchos jóvenes- sonaba el despertador sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama, donde un cuerpo inmóvil yacía placidamente dormido sin moverse ni un segundo por el ruido que provocaba la radio con su fastidioso presentador de cada mañana –Son ahora las seis con tres minutos- se removió un poco entre las sabanas, dándose vuelta y apagando el aparato.

Incorporándose, dio un bostezo a la orilla de la cama, se levanto y marcho al baño. Otro día mas que comenzaba con una fría ducha y un insoportable dolor de cabeza, de la noche anterior en la que no pudo pegar ojo, en que durmió incomodo, y para cuando al fin entro en su bello quinto sueño, ese locutor de siempre, echando todo a perder.

El caos que era su cabello para lavar, el jabón de rosas que tanto disgustaba, y ese uniforme negro que nunca lo dejaba tranquilo. Salio listo de su cuarto, tomando mochila, boina, y sobre todo; sus audífonos.

Bajo con increíble velocidad las escaleras, encontrándose con el delicioso desayuno de cada mañana, que su madre con todo gusto preparaba exclusivamente para el, puesto que era lo ultimo que hacia, antes de irse a trabajar y dejarlo completamente solo.

-Ah...- suspiro con pesar, agarrando una rebanada de pan tostado, llevándolo a su boca en una gran mordida. Termino con su desayuno, termino de arreglarse, y termino yéndose de casa a otro tan ''divertido'' día de escuela.

¿Por que pensaba así?

La escuela, hasta donde sabia, era divertida, siendo el, con mas ganas. Teikoku era un colegio prestigioso como bien dije, reconocido principalmente por su equipo de soccer, temido por todas las escuelas, los ganadores del torneo de Futbol Frontera, el era como una estrella, y ciertamente, no sentía que eso le favoreciera en muchos aspectos de su vida diaria.

Muchas veces pensaba en que si era un buen jugador, pero, a un futbolista, el pensar no le sirve, solo patea un balón y listo, nada mas que hacer, ¿o si? El punto: andaba confundido.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarla de cualquier pensamiento, caminando con los brazos tras su cabeza como era buen habito de el, y con sus audífonos puestos.

Sentir la tranquilizante música entrar por sus oídos, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, era lo que lo hacia sentir mejor, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo al compás de la canción que sonaba, llamando un poco la atención de algunos espectadores que andaban por la banqueta, donde circulaba el joven.

De derecha a izquierda, moviendo suavemente sus hombros, asiendo que su cabeza los siguiera. Permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados, sin notar, que ya no era ligero ni suave su movimiento, si no que se encontraba bailando. La canción termino, y oh no, una más movida apareció, empezando a bailar con más rapidez y precisión, notando que la suave balada, era un break dance.

Todos lo miraban con asombro, esos pasos eran dignos de un profesional, pero el, seguía sin notar nada, estando en su mundo perfecto, uno donde no tenia que fingir ser otra persona, uno en donde no había conflictos, uno en donde no había equipo y solo se encontraba el, gozando de lo que más amaba: la música.

-Wow, ese chico se mueve bien- abrió sus ojos enseguida, observando las miradas de todos sobre el, haciendo que se tensara y se sintiera incómodamente nervioso. Prestando atención a lo que hacia, paro en seco, deteniendo su caminar por unos segundos, para luego emprender su rumbo con pasos veloces y colocando su boina para cubrirse; se sentía apenado, no quería que nadie lo viera.

Escapar era lo que siempre asía, y ya harto estaba, no era más que... ¡no! No debía pensar en eso, colocándose los audífonos, era como se le olvidaba todo.

Las grandes murallas grises que conformaban las paredes del instituto se levantaban frente a el, viendo a lo alto, dio un suspiro de nuevo, para adentrarse en tal. Caminar rumbo a su salón de clase, lo calmo un poco luego del espectáculo que dio, de cierta forma no le gustaba que lo vieran bailar, a pesar de que sus amigos muchas veces dijeron que lo hacia fenomenal.

La canción cambio, con la mano en la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla, paro al escuchar las primeras tonadas de la nueva melodía que sonaba en sus audífonos. Dio un suspiro con molestia, frunciendo el ceño por primera vez en la mañana, y ultima, odiaba que lo vieran así, el era siempre ''feliz''.

Respiro hondo y deslizo la puerta, encontrando a unos que otros de sus compañeros y amigos, que conversaban tranquilos. Dio un paso adentro, se volteo y cerro, encaminándose a su pupitre, cuarta fila de derecha a izquierda, tercer asiento del frente, a su lado, se sentaba Koujirou, al frente de este, Sakuma, detrás suyo, Sakiyama, y detrás Kidou, Domen se sentaba de su lado derecho, segundo pupitre, Henmi enfrente, y hasta atrás Jimon.

Koujirou se encontraba parado al lado de su asiento, Kidou sentado en su lugar, y Sakuma sobre la mesa del pelimorado, charlando amenamente sobre quien sabe que, riéndose como buenos amigos que eran. En eso, notaron que Narukami llego, deteniéndose al lado de su asiento, viendo al chico que estaba ahí.

-Buenos días Kennya- saludo de amable manera el castaño, levantando la mano. Los otros dos sonrieron, pero de pronto quitaron su expresión al notar como este bajaba la cabeza y permanecía con rostro serio.

-Sucede algo, Kennya- ladeo su cabeza para tratar de ver su cara, a lo que el chico, reacciono levantándola de golpe y rascándose la nuca, con una sonrisa fingida.

-No, nada Sakuma, no debes preocuparte- rió nervioso, a lo que los otros no notaron, y sonrieron mas tranquilos, llegando de improviso Sakiyama, palmando la espalda de Narukami, haciendo que se tensara y parara con las risas.

-Veo que estas alegre- todos voltearon a verle, dándole un buenos días. Kennya se sentía extraño, como si algo estuviese ocultando y temiera que lo descubrieran.

-Pero que dices, yo siempre estoy alegre Syuji. Black in yellow, Black in yellow, Black in yellow, Black in yellow, yeah- canto algo de la canción que sonaba en su aparato, soltando la risa de todos, que dejaron de lado su deje de preocupación hacia el, y siguieron con su platica, uniéndoseles el peliverde, y dejando atrás a Kennya, desvaneciendo la forzosa y fingida sonrisa que llevaba en labios, regresando su serio rostro, que nadie noto.

Las clases eran las mismas de siempre, aburridas a más no poder. Recargado en su mesa con los brazos cruzados, veía con algo así que enojo al profesor de literatura, que de nueva cuenta le quito sus audífonos, siempre lo así en su clase, diciendo que no lo dejaban concentrar. ¡Bah! No lo soportaba, no tenerlos puestos, no teniendo que escuchar su música, aunque le intrigaba, ¿Cómo es que había cantado un pedazo de esa canción que tanto odiaba, y que extrañamente tenia en su aparato, para hacer creer a sus amigos que estaba bien? No entendía nada y eso lo estaba asfixiando.

Termino de clases y entrenamiento restante. El equipo del instituto hacia largos y arduos entrenamientos al termino de la escuela, ordenes del líder, del que ahora que se ponía a pensar, dudaba de su estilo, y se preguntaba una y otra vez si el estaba bien, y por que el estaba ahí. Restándole importancia, se dedicaba a practicar y perfeccionarse como buen defensa.

Suspiraba con desanimo, viendo a sus compañeros que perdían el tiempo en otras cosas que no era el entrenamiento; Henmi correteaba de un lado a otro a Sakuma, que se escondida debajo de la capa de Kidou, Genda hablaba con Domen y el jugador mas grande del equipo, sobre como detener tiros, mientras que los otros solo atinaban a tirarse al suelo descansando o verse en un espejo, el caso del chico con lentes que no dejaba en paz su cabello, el único mechón que tenia, y Sakiyama permanecía ahí parado con los ojos cerrados, con cara de no soportar tales actos tan infantiles.

Echo sus brazos para atrás de su nuca viendo como lo mas interesante del mundo hacia arriba, caminando en dirección fuera del campo, llamando la atención del peliverde, justo cuando le paso por un lado, le miro extrañado y volteo.

-Adonde vas, el ''entrenamiento'' esta a la mitad- se detuvo al escucharlo, pero no se dio la vuelta, algo que si lo extraño, esa actitud lo intrigaba, desde ya hacia unos días atrás, Kennya actuaba raro y distante, se le miraba mas distraído y deprimente, pero nadie había tenido valor de preguntarle que ocurría, nadie menos Syuji, que miraba a Narukami como algo mas que un compañero y amigo, si no como su pequeño hermano, uno al que se le tiene que cuidar.

-Solo... a dar una vuelta, no creo tardar- contesto con simpleza, subiéndose de hombros y emprendiendo nuevamente su marcha, dejando a un mas confuso al chico.

Se podría decir que Narukami Kennya, era un chico normal, un chico al que le encantaba la música. Era el que mas sabia del tema, componía de ves en cuando canciones para sus amigos, y las sonaba en el karaoke cuando Kidou hacia reuniones con el equipo en su mansión. Saliendo de eso, era un buen defensa, atento, y sabia cuando actuar como un villano en el campo y cuando no. Bueno en clases, buenas calificaciones, aunque unos cuantos maestros lo regañaban por su aparato.

En fin, se podían decir muchas cosas de Kennya, pero nunca se sabia la verdad sobre el, nadie sabia como era respecto a sus sentimientos y malestares, y nadie se daba el lujo de preguntarle. Así era que Narukami, era un enigma para sus propios amigos, y esa actitud, los estaba intrigando más a saber su verdadera faceta.

Caminaba por el barandal de un puente junto al río, con los brazos extendidos para guardar el equilibrio. Paro y se enderezo, viendo el cielo azul de ese día. Pensando en que tal vez, no sabía bien lo que realmente amaba, lo que realmente le sucedía. Amaba la música, le hacia sentir, vivir, tranquilizar, recordar lo infeliz que era... la música era su dosis diaria de tristeza, y eso de cierta manera, lo hacia feliz.

_Fin _

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. La verdad que quice permanecer neutra con la tematica, para que vieran mi modo de escritura, y me dieran su opinio para hacer publicos otros trabajos, si es que me dan chance...<em>

_¿Algun Review? me subirian mucho el animo, dicen que tengo corazon de pollo, y preferiria que fueran unos cinco cuando mucho :D no se crean, acepto cualquiera, y cualquier comentario, mientras no sea insultivo._

_Sin Mas... Nos leemos pronto..._


End file.
